<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicated by ajay3bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611299">Intoxicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee'>ajay3bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikki &amp; Nora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home at the end of your working day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Beaumont &amp; Nora Delaney, Nikki Beaumont/Nora Delaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrki/gifts">Tristian Makhai (Ayrki)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: Nikki &amp; Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended.<br/>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I originally created this story in 2009.  Somehow I misplaced it and have only just rediscovered it.  So an incredibly belated “Ann - thanks for the brilliant beta.  Tristianmakhai – Body shots…?  Well, nearly.”<br/>ARCHIVING: Only with the permission of the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora had just finished locking the door to the apartment when, before she even had the chance to remove her jacket, Nikki spun her around and placed her hands on either side of the surprised blonde, trapping Nora between the door and 5’9” of amorous brunette.</p><p>“Wha...” the startled exclamation was cut short as Nikki’s finger pressed against Nora’s lips.</p><p>Nikki looked into bemused eyes, and then down at her impulsive and traitorous finger that had already started running back and forth across tempting lips.  Biting down on her own lip to try and regain a modicum of control, she unhurriedly trailed her finger across wet, soft lips once more, smiling as they brushed a kiss onto it in passing.  </p><p>She used the back of her fingers to ghost along Nora’s jaw line, tucking the fine strands of blonde hair behind her lover’s ear and running her finger teasingly down its curved edge.  Then she waited patiently, her fingers coming to rest lightly against Nora’s neck, until green eyes fluttered open again.  Nikki moved even closer, breathing in the heady scent of Nora’s warm skin as she leant in to whisper into the now exposed ear.  “Do you have <i>any</i> idea, how crazy I am about you?”</p><p>Nora’s breath caught in her throat as the words registered, but before she had a chance to answer, Nikki’s fingers started stroking her neck, skimming lightly up and down the sensitive skin.  Nora looked up into dark brown eyes that were staring intently at her, seemingly drinking her in as if she was the last drop of water in the desert.  Licking her own suddenly dry lips, she felt all the moisture leave her mouth on an express train heading full-speed south.</p><p>Nikki continued to caress the delicate skin of Nora’s neck, feeling her pulse jump under her fingertips and watching entranced as the sparkling green eyes that she loved met hers, swiftly darkening with desire as all but a small ring of colour was obliterated by rapidly expanding pupils.  Nora’s tongue darted out, moistening her already eminently kissable lips and causing an audible hitch in Nikki’s breathing.</p><p>Leaning in, Nikki gave a low, wicked laugh as she slide past Nora’s waiting lips, ignoring the small groan of disappointment that issued from them and instead focussing her attention on the smooth expanse of skin that was her lover’s neck.  With Nora’s head unconsciously tilting to one side and granting Nikki greater access, no further invitation was needed.  Nikki zeroed in, nuzzling and kissing the soft skin, tracing the racing pulse with her tongue before nibbling her way up to a convenient earlobe.</p><p>All too soon though, Nikki found herself becoming frustrated, as she realised that jumping Nora before she’d had time to remove her jacket might have been a slight tactical error.  Earlier in the evening, she had complimented Nora on how the jacket had complemented her outfit, but now it was just plain interfering with her plan to cover every square inch of her lover’s neck with kisses.  She pulled the dazed Nora away from the door slightly, before deftly stripping it from her lover’s shoulders and, without looking, threw it towards the hallway chair, finding herself supremely unconcerned where it actually landed.</p><p>Now that the cause of her frustration had been dealt with, Nikki paused for a moment, her intense gaze free to drift appreciatively over the vision her lover presented.  The low-cut, black ‘Naughty, but Nice’ logo-ed, skinny wife-beater clung to Nora’s body like a second skin, emphasising her curvaceous figure and tight abs.  Her eyes drifted down to the short, tight black skirt, tanned legs and knee-high boots that completed her ensemble… Nikki unconsciously growled under her breath unable, even after 5 days of deliberation, to come up with a better description than ‘absolutely, scorchingly, hot’ to describe how her beautiful lover looked in the outfit.</p><p>Was it any wonder that “Naughty, but Nice” was the busiest bar in the Quarter at the moment, thought Nikki, as they had all their waitresses tricked out in ‘uniforms’ similar to this one.  Luckily for her though, and she spared a split second to cast a grateful thought to whichever deity had been responsible for it, this particularly desirable delicacy was all hers to enjoy.</p><p>Nikki suddenly realised that her brief distraction had allowed Nora to recover somewhat from the effects of her planned seduction, and her lover was now leaning against the door watching her with an amused grin on her face, her green eyes twinkling with delight at Nikki’s obvious reaction to the clothes she was wearing.</p><p>Giving herself a mental shake, Nikki reminded herself it was time to continue with the plan that she had been concocting for hours earlier that evening, whilst watching Nora work in the bar.</p><p>She moved closer to Nora again, running her hands slowly down her partner’s now bare arms and loving that fact that her touch elicited goose bumps.  Desire-filled brown eyes met aroused green again, and Nikki’s hands moved to Nora’s waist as she pulled their bodies tightly together.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice you taking every opportunity to sashay your sexy butt past my table.”  Nikki hands strayed to fondle said body part, running her hands over it and thoroughly enjoying the feel of the firm satin-covered surface, before her fingers grasped it more tightly.  “Your sassy, flirtatious attitude every time I asked for a drink, the way you were leaning into me, teasing me all night.”</p><p>The rhythmic motion of Nikki’s hands had quickly and effectively short-circuited Nora’s brain, leaving her to struggle to remember her name, let alone exactly how she’d ended up as the waitress instead of a customer in this latest operation.  </p><p>As she slowly remembered the circumstances, even the sensual delight provided by Nikki caresses wasn’t enough to stop Nora from grumbling to herself.  As usual they’d flipped for it; wrestling on the bed to see who could defeat the other, with the victor choosing which role they wanted to take on in the operation.  On the whole, Nora thought, they were pretty evenly matched, and although Nora was stronger and faster, Nikki was more supple and had proved to have a decidedly sneaky streak.  On this particular occasion, her ‘devious’ nature had prevailed and Nikki had ‘cheated’, ultimately straddling Nora and tickling her until she’d been forced to cry ‘Uncle’, which meant Nikki had been the one to call the shots.</p><p>Finally tonight, after a week-long stake-out in the cocktail bar “Naughty, but Nice,” they’d caught the pair of women that had been robbing drunken female tourists at gunpoint in the bars along Bourbon Street.  It had been a good collar, thought Nora, even though normally the Special Crime Squad wouldn’t have been involved in a robbery case.  However, anything involving bad publicity and the tourist trade meant that the Mayor had wanted the situation resolved immediately, and so female undercover police officers had been drafted in from all the local precincts and divisions to provide sufficient cover to resolve the situation quickly.</p><p>Noticing Nora’s slight inattention, Nikki decided to do something to remedy the situation.  She pulled Nora closer and whispered, “And I just wanted to say…” she brought Nora’s focus back to her with alacrity as one of Nikki’s hands released its grasp and started to draw seemingly random patterns down Nora’s chest, “… that after everything I’d heard, I expected more from the ‘Sloe Comfortable Screw’ I had earlier tonight.”  She met Nora’s eyes and gave her a wicked grin.  “It lacked a little…” she paused and wet her lips, “something.”</p><p>As with all the drinks that Nora had served to Nikki and Georgia that week, the ‘little something’ that was lacking was alcohol, but from their close embrace and Nikki’s predatory expression, Nora concluded <i>that</i> probably wasn’t what Nikki had meant.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Nora said insincerely, her brain scrambling to try and process what Nikki was saying, distracted as it was by the luscious lips that were so close to hers and the finger that was now slowly circling her rapidly stiffening nipple.  To allow herself to concentrate somewhat, she grabbed Nikki and pulled her closer to her body, accidentally trapping Nikki’s hand between them and earning herself a light retaliatory tweak. </p><p>“Urm...” Nora felt a jolt of arousal shoot through her and had to take a second or two to clear her throat before she managed to compose herself enough to say, “Well now Ma’am, I really wouldn’t want you to have any complaints.  Would you like me to see if I can… satisfy you?”</p><p>Nikki swallowed hard, she had felt Nora’s shudder all the way down to her feet, but she nodded slowly.  This hadn’t been part of her original plan, but she was intrigued to see where her lover was going to go with this idea.</p><p>Despite the other - almost overwhelming distractions - after a long week of serving endless naughtily named cocktails, it seemed that Nora’s brain was able to effortlessly recall their names.  So after a quick moment’s thought, she asked her lover, “How would y’all like a taste of ‘Absolut Heaven’? Or perhaps a little ‘Hanky Panky?’”</p><p>Nikki gave her a slightly perplexed look, so Nora proceeded to provide her with what she felt was a suitable demonstration of both elements of her suggestion.  Maintaining eye contact, her hands left Nikki’s waist, taking their time to slide on a silk-covered path up Nikki’s back to the nape of her neck where they briefly tangled in her hair, then down again to the small of her back, before moving to insinuate themselves between their bodies.  Her hands then made the return trip, via a couple of points of interest that grew into points of outstanding interest before she was finished with them, and completing their journey cupping Nikki’s flushed face.</p><p>Nikki struggled with the fiery need that had re-ignited in the pit of her stomach, as Nora’s hands had started moving and, by the time her lover had finished, it was running through her veins like wildfire.  She grasped Nora’s hands kissing the palm on each, and then met her passionate eyes.</p><p>Clearly, the gauntlet had been laid down; the quirky grin that had sprung to Nikki’s lips in acknowledgement of her partner’s imagination faded as she bit her lip in an effort to bring herself under control, and to allow her to remember some of the suitably named drinks that she had ordered during the week.  With a gleeful expression and a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she replied in a sultry tone, “I don’t know, maybe I should start with the ‘Pucker Up’ followed by a drop of ‘Velvet Tongue?’”</p><p>After waiting a second or two for Nora’s anticipation to build on what might be about to happen to her, Nikki started placing delicate kisses all across her lover’s face.  Nora had started to quietly moan before she moved smoothly to Phase 2, dragging a teasing tongue across her lips, gradually progressing to a long, slow series of hot, open-mouthed kisses, eventually sucking Nora’s lower lip into her mouth and gently biting down before soothing it with another tender kiss.  Then she drew her head back slightly, so they could continue their little game of seduction.</p><p>Nora’s eyes opened slowly, and she panted, catching her breath, clearly deeply affected by Nikki’s ‘explanation’.  This time it took her more than a second or two to calm down enough to formulate her reply, “Hmm, umm… ‘Sweet Temptation,’ Baby, you’re quite the ‘Naughty Angel.’”</p><p>She stopped for a second and, wiggling her eyebrows comically, continued in an outrageously dramatic tone, “But I want more than ‘Yukon Dew Me’ ‘Afterglow’ my ‘Funky Filly’....  I want ‘Wild Squirrel Sex’ <i>with</i> ‘Foreplay!’”</p><p>Despite the passion that was still surging through her veins, Nikki had started to smile at Nora’s reply, the final combination of cocktails accompanied by the absurdly over-the-top delivery, and the expression on Nora’s face, had her helplessly giggling.  Nora grinned triumphantly at her lover, waiting to see if Nikki would concede or if she wanted to continue their game. </p><p>Nikki was laughing so much that she had to release her hold on Nora and back off a bit, shaking her head and taking a couple of deep breaths through her nose to regain control before she was able to step back into position and hug Nora tightly to her.</p><p>Nora met Nikki’s dark eyes and raised her eyebrow; she received back a swift nod and an anticipatory grin.  Ever so slowly, she grazed her hands down Nikki’s front, flicking open the buttons on the silk blouse and caressing the skin that the action exposed until it hung open.  Only then did she gradually pull it free from Nikki’s jeans and slide it off her shoulders to expose the svelte body of her lover.  Her hands blazed a tantalizing trail across Nikki’s bare skin, a trail that was followed by her adoring lips as they roamed freely over the satiny smooth surface that now quivered under her every ministration.</p><p>After Nora’s devout demonstration of ‘Sweet Temptation’ or was it ‘Foreplay’, Nikki wasn’t at all sure she knew, or cared anymore, as whatever it was had stolen most of her will power to continue the game.  However, her lover seemed to be enjoying herself so much that she was loathe to stop, so she gathered her thoughts and managed to respond, “Okay, well how about a ‘Breath Stealer’ ‘Southern Kiss’ for my ‘All Night Long’ ‘Peppermint Pattie?’”</p><p>Nikki wasn’t sure she knew exactly what a ‘Southern Kiss’ was or why it was even on the bar’s drinks list in the first place.  However, she remembered thinking during her perusal of the list that it was a good name for a drink.  Now, seeing as how she was a proper southern belle and that she was more than happy to kiss Nora, she thought that should be enough for even the harshest critic.  As for the breath-stealing component… well, that would surely just take care of itself.</p><p>Nikki edged her hands underneath Nora’s t-shirt and slowly pushed it upwards, ducking her head and kissing her way across the newly bared flesh, detouring around the edge of a lacy bra until she eventually lifted the shirt over her lover’s head.  Nuzzling Nora’s neck again to distract her lover, she traced her hands over the wide expanse of warm, silky skin feeling the muscles jump under her fingers, before she segued into another series of lingering kisses.</p><p>By the time Nikki had finished her ‘demonstration’, they were both breathing heavily.  Nora gazed at Nikki, her head buzzing, her lips tingling and her entire body twitching from the feel of Nikki’s touch, but her stubborn, competitive streak just wouldn’t let her give in without giving it one last shot.</p><p>“Oh, that’s good,” she said, darting her tongue out to lick her lips, aware of Nikki’s gaze avidly tracking its journey.  “But,” she stopped and consciously took several deep breaths, then waited patiently until Nikki’s lust-filled eyes refocused on her face rather than her deliberately heaving cleavage, before she continued in a low, sultry growl, “perhaps not good enough for a ‘Long Summer Night’ of ‘Sex on the Beach’ with a ‘Mean Green Love Making Machine.’  But if you don’t fancy doing the ‘Backseat Boogie’ with a ‘Dirty Momma’ until you feel like a ‘Hunka Hunka Burnin Luv’ then that’s okay with me,  I’d be more than happy for you to ‘Love Me Tender’ with your ‘Soul Kiss’ and more than just a drop of ‘Mid-Night Passion.’”</p><p>With that final declaration, Nora wrapped her arms securely around Nikki.  She could almost hear the sizzle as their eyes met, and felt her breath catch at the sensation of their nearly bare torsos meeting and their legs tangled together along their lengths.  Still, she waited, letting the heat build between them until it became almost a living entity, a wild, passionate longing that could burst into flames at any moment, before she gave Nikki the most tender, loving, soulful and arousing kiss that her mind and heart could envisage.  By the time Nora released Nikki from her embrace, they were both breathless and trembling in each other’s arms.</p><p>Before the impassioned haze had cleared from her brain, Nikki made her decision; she wrapped an arm around Nora’s waist and guided her lover towards their bedroom.  As they walked she conceded, “Ooohhhh you win, Darlin’.  I clearly spent too much time fantasising about you and not enough time reading that damn menu.” </p><p>Letting go, she sank onto their bed, grasping Nora’s hips to pull her closer whilst glancing up at her through her dark bangs. “Or maybe we both win this time….  How’d you fancy two ‘Naked Ladies’ with ‘Slippery Nipples’ climaxing with a ‘Mutual Orgasm?’”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Nora enquired playfully “well now, would that be a regular ‘Screaming Orgasm’ or the special, ‘Multiple Orgasm Cajun Style?’” She leant over, running her fingers through Nikki’s hair and tilting her love’s face towards her for another kiss.</p><p>“Why both, of course,” replied Nikki brightly, smiling up at her whilst dragging the off-balance, very willing, Nora onto their bed.</p><p>It wasn’t until quite some time later that Nora found herself musing that they didn’t need to drink brandy, rum and schnapps to have a shot of ‘Hot Lesbian Sex’, they were quite simply always intoxicated with love for each other anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>